world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122113-Beau-Doir
chessAficionado CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 02:48 -- 02:48 CA: Hello Doir... 02:48 GA: hi 02:48 GA: sup 02:49 CA: Well, Heph got mad at us, and his junk was too close for comfort, and then I fell in a pile of mashed potatoes... 02:49 CA: And it turns out we have to get this wooden cog from the depths of this planet... 02:50 GA: sounds difficult 02:50 CA: Man shame you weren't here... 02:50 GA: why 02:52 CA: Because we need everyone here... 02:52 CA: Mr. goes off to fight jack... 02:52 GA: hey i didnt go off to fight him 02:52 GA: i went off to find the herald 02:53 GA: i did not think he'd do the thing he did 02:53 CA: What even happened?... 02:54 CA: Like, did you piss him off? Or did he attack out of no where?... 02:54 GA: i was all magicy, went to prospit to investigate the herald's tomb, met up with ryspor, we went in and bickered and captchalogued crap, went into a room with a buncha tarps, there was an empty painting, jack shows up and says hi and then proceeds to- 02:54 GA: attack out of no where 02:54 CA: ouch... 02:54 GA: i did chat with him beforehand to get info outta him but i didnt really get anything useful 02:55 GA: and i didnt piss him off i thought i was at least neutral 02:55 GA: went along with whatever the flip he was saying, something about judges idk 02:55 CA: well changing the topic because this seems just a tad weird... 02:56 CA: Sami's all healed... 02:56 GA: memories? 02:56 CA: She was fast forwarded, not rewound... 02:56 CA: so intact, but she said she had a weird dream... 02:57 GA: what kinda dream? 02:57 CA: She wouldn't say... 02:57 GA: she could have had the scariest experience of her life and wouldnt tell us or complain 02:58 CA: Yeah, I plan to ask her about it later... 02:58 GA: she's the most hardcore person in the whole damn team 02:58 GA: or maybe that was kate 02:59 CA: Aura was p rad too... 02:59 GA: we're all rad as heck 02:59 CA: We're the raddest you don't even know... 02:59 GA: unbelievably rad 03:00 GA: we have a monopoly on the radicality 03:00 CA: We need to be careful, we might crash the rad stock market with this rad monopoly... 03:00 GA: cant forget to pay rad taxes of whoopass to the imptaxcollectors 03:02 CA: Oh man... 03:02 CA: Apparantly there's gonna be a bunch of imps in here... 03:02 GA: that sucks 03:02 CA: Yeah... 03:03 GA: guess ill just kick back and relax here in safeland, watching sailor moon on my purple dorse laptop 03:03 GA: ill be back asap tho 03:04 CA: Yeah you better... 03:04 GA: actually i think ill ask null for my stuff right now 03:04 GA: so proactive 03:05 CA: Yeah, do that... 03:05 GA: see ya later alligator 03:06 CA: See you in a while... 03:06 CA: crocodile... -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 03:06 --